


999 week 2k16

by nozoelis



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 Spoilers, 999 week 2k16, hay violencia y eso, lotus and 9th man missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	1. Ace

El demonio del espejo se reía de él; eran carcajadas crueles, frías, humillantes. Se miró las manos, convertidas en puños dispuestos a destrozar el espejo, y obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, suspiró hondo y volvió a mirar al frente.

Había dejado de reírse, y ahora lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad, aunque aquella sonrisa socarrona no abandonaba sus labios en ningún momento.

"Dime, Gentarou Hongou, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de reconocer mi cara? Y no solo la mía, si no la de la gente a tu alrededor, la de los desconocidos de la calle, la de las mujeres que te follas y la de tus socios. ¿Qué sacrificarías a cambio de ser una persona _normal_ como el resto?"

La entonación que utilizó al decir normal fue una puñalada en su alma, un recordatorio de que su enfermedad, prosopagnosia, le impedía ser como el resto de las personas. Personas sin caras para él, todas iguales, desgastadas incluso.

"Lo que haga falta", respondió con la voz fría. La figura del espejo sonrió. Había llegado el momento de comenzar el experimento.

 

 

El dinero en ningún momento fue problema; las donaciones realizadas por _Free the Soul_ , aparte de lo que su empresa generaba como farmacéutica y vendiendo acciones, hicieron posible aquel experimento que, si funcionaba, le permitiría alcanzar todo aquello que siempre había anhelado y que el mundo, cruelmente, le había negado.

El experimento era sencillo, probar la existencia y funcionalidad del campo morfogenético. La idea de que dos individuos pudiesen conectar y comunicarse entre sí sin ningún tipo de contacto físico le fascinaba, creyendo posible poder curar su enfermedad así. Junto con sus socios, que rápidamente aceptaron su propuesta, diseñaron todo el experimento. Los conejillos de indias iban a ser dieciocho críos, divididos en dos grupos – transmisores y receptores.

Pero hubo un error, el precio que iba a pagar.

Puso a dos hermanos en el mismo grupo en vez de separarlos.

Y ese error se cobró la vida de una niña de doce años, que entre lágrimas y ataques de pánico, murió en un incinerador simplemente por haber regresado a por una muñeca.

Él mismo la empujó dentro del incinerador, obligándola a resolver el puzzle con el que se podría salvar. La vio morir a través del cristal, y no pudo evitar que la risa escapase desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Era una risa cruel, fría, llena de desprecio. Una risa que conocía muy bien, después de todo – era la misma que la del demonio del espejo.

Su propia risa.

Porque, después de todo, el demonio del espejo era lo más deplorable de él mismo, aunque ni siquiera pudiese reconocer su cara reflejada.

El precio a pagar fue la vida de una cría inocente, pero se le olvidó que los seres infernales nunca hacen tratos sin intereses, sin nada que ganar a cambio. Y esos intereses se cobraron nueve años después, cuando la cría que él mismo mató, le encerró junto con otras ocho personas en el mismo lugar en el que realizó su experimento.

Nueve personas si se contaba a sí mismo que, como siempre, tenían la misma cara desgastada.


	2. Snake

Light tuvo un sueño.

Volvía a tener 15 años, y Akane, Nona, Aoi y el resto de niños aparecían en él. Los niños que habían sido secuestrados como ratas de laboratorio y arrojados a un barco en medio de la nada, en el que tenían que encontrar la forma de salir como pudiesen.

No, como pudiesen no.

Por la puerta 9.

Al principio gritó el nombre de su hermana, angustiado al no oír su voz ni sentir sus manos sosteniendo la suya; el resto de niños lloraban y chillaban, asustados. Se maldijo internamente, recordando que con la edad que tenía, él era uno de los adecuados para cuidar de ellos. Ya calmado, hablaron todos entre ellos, y él confesó su ceguera, tan obvia para él resto como lo era para él.

A veces su hermana aparecía en su mente, asustándolo; reconocía el lugar, eran las mismas salas por las que él pasaba, los mismos puzles que él se veía obligado a resolver junto con el resto de niños. Era como, si de algún modo, pudiesen contactar entre ellos.

En una de las salas, cuando todos volvieron a llorar, se sacó de los bolsillos los tréboles de cuatro hojas que había cogido antes de ser secuestrado y lo repartió entre todos ellos. Les explicó como cada hoja del trébol representaba una cosa: Esperanza, fe, amor y suerte; les dijo que si recordaban esas palabras, podrían superar cualquier obstáculo. También les habló de su hermana, Clover, presentándola como alguien muy especial para él y contándoles como aquel día era su cumpleaños, y como él iba a luchar para poder volver a verla, ellos tenían que hacer lo mismo por sus respectivos hermanos. Se obligó a sí mismo a recordarlo también, que fuesen las palabras de aliento que le animaran a salir de allí a toda costa.

Y todavía con lágrimas en las mejillas, se cogieron todos de las manos y se sonrieron, dedicándose palabras de apoyo y esperanza.

 

Consiguieron llegar hasta la sala del incinerador, donde un detective apareció para salvarles, haciendo que muchos rompiesen a llorar de alegría. Aquel señor que apareció en una ventana de ventilación, bajó hasta la sala mediante una cuerda hecha de sábanas anudadas; y uno por uno, les subió hasta que estuvieron a salvo.

Entonces ocurrió.

Akane volvió atrás mientras el resto de niños seguían corriendo hacia la libertad.

Y eso le costó la vida, regresar a por una muñeca fue su sentencia de muerte.

Aunque su hermano Aoi, Nona, el detective y él mismo corrieron detrás de ella para intentar salvarla, llegaron demasiado tarde. La puerta estaba cerrada y ella atrapada dentro del incinerador.

 

Las manos de Clover zarandeando su brazo lo despertaron, y sus gritos, angustiados, le instaron a levantarse rápidamente. Le contó que estaban en una cabina de barco, y que la puerta tenía un código para salir.

Light se congeló en el sitio.

Reconocía todas y cada una de las cosas que Clover había descrito de la sala.

Porque, después de todo, le habían encerrado allí mismo nueve años antes.


	3. Santa

El frío ya había llegado a la ciudad, indicando la proximidad de las Navidades. Aoi se miró las manos, rojas debido a las bajas temperaturas, y las metió dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. Akane andaba junto a él, yendo de aquí para allá, maravillada por la decoración navideña que había en las calles. No tardó mucho en centrar su atención en un escaparate, acercándose despacio a él. Aoi la siguió y los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente los juguetes que había detrás del cristal.

"¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a pedir este año a Santa Claus, Akane?", preguntó él, aprovechando la oportunidad. Ella asintió enérgicamente mientras sonreía.

"¡Síii!", exclamó contenta, mientras se giraba para mirarle. "Pero no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto."

Aoi sonrió dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en enterarse. Rozó con los dedos el pequeño monedero que guardaba en el abrigo, donde tenía todos los ahorros del año, los que reservaba expresamente para comprarle un regalo a su hermana por Navidad.

Cogiéndola de la mano para no perderse en el flujo de la gente, Aoi miró al escaparate una última vez, recordando la localización de la tienda. Akane miró al cielo, y emocionada, le instó a su hermano a que mirase también.

Estaba nevando.

[...]

"Akane, ¿ya has acabado de escribirle la carta a Santa Claus?", preguntó Aoi mientras entraba al salón con una bandeja que depositó en la mesita. Su hermana, sentada escribiendo la carta, se giró para mirarle y le sonrió antes de acercase al sofá con él.

"¡Sí! Ya solo me falta poner mi nombre y la dirección de la carta", murmuró ella feliz mientras cogía una de las tazas humeantes. Él la miró como se llevaba la taza hasta los labios y como se manchó los labios con el chocolate, haciendo que ambos rompiesen en carcajadas. Aoi cogió una galleta antes de encender la tele y Akane aprovechó para finalizar la carta y meterla en el sobre, para que al día siguiente la llevasen al buzón.

[...]

Aoi se percató que las cartas con una dirección desconocida tardaban tres días en ser devueltas, lo que le facilitaba cogerla antes de que Akane pudiese ver que nunca había llegado hasta su destino real (que, después de todo, no dejaba de ser una dirección inventada en Europa).

Antes de que Akane se despertase, bajó al buzón para encontrar la carta de su hermana. Subió de nuevo a casa, y encerrándose en su habitación de manera sigilosa, se dispuso a abrir la carta.

Desconocía que podía haber pedido ese año, pero le rezó a los cielos para que el dinero que tenía ahorrado fuese suficiente.

Sin embargo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al leerla.

"Quiero que las cosas continúen como están ahora, porque soy muy feliz."

 

Poco sabía, sin embargo, que ese año Santa no iba a poder cumplir su deseo, y que pasaría los siguientes nueve años tratando de compensárselo.


	4. Clover

"Por Light", pensó mientras hundía el hacha en la espalda de Santa, y poco después, en el pecho de Seven. Akane chilló, habiendo intentado protegerles antes, y ahora estando simplemente tirada en el suelo, horrorizada. Clover suspiró. June nunca le había caído mal, pero se había interpuesto en su camino. El hacha acabo en su pecho también, y Clover no tardó en recoger los brazaletes caídos en el suelo.

Se quedó quieta un momento, sintiendo como las gotas de sangre todavía corrían por su cara. Se las limpió con la mano, y mientras las miraba, se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que le había resultado asesinar a tres personas.

[...]

El barco estaba más silencioso de lo normal, pero Clover disfrutaba del silencio, imaginando que la voz de su hermano era el que rompía esa armonía.

No tardó en llegar a la cubierta C, donde solo encontró a Junpei. Él preguntó dónde estaban los demás, y ella le preguntó que si realmente quería saberlo. Cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa, metió las manos en los bolsillos y le mostró los brazaletes a Junpei.

Gritó, y Clover se encogió de hombros, explicándole con toda la frialdad del mundo que mató a Santa y a Seven para vengar a su hermano, pues la suma de sus brazaletes coincidía, y a June porque intentó protegerlos – ergo, se interpuso en su camino.

Puso su mano en su hombro, e invitándole a acompañarla para que ambos saliesen de allí, le extendió la mano. Junpei, al borde de la locura, aceptó la invitación y tomó su mano.

"Por Light", pensó mientras, fugazmente, sacaba el hacha que llevaba a la espalda y se la clavaba en el pecho. Junpei gritó, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en su garganta y encontraba la salida por su boca, cayendo al suelo entre espasmos y charcos de su propia sangre. Clover no perdió el tiempo, y tan rápido como el brazalete de él cayó al suelo, ella se lo guardó en los bolsillos. Despidiéndose del cadáver que dejaba atrás, caminó con el hacha todavía en la mano.

Todavía quedaban dos brazaletes.

[...]

Encontró el cadáver de Lotus poco después de haber dejado el de Junpei atrás, y se enfureció cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazalete había desaparecido. Ace la había asesinado y se había llevado su brazalete, y muy posiblemente hubiese matado a su hermano también.

Así que iba a vengarse.

Lo encontró más adelante, con un revólver en la mano. Ace sonrió cuando la vio con el hacha ya en alto, pero él fue más rápido – la disparó en la pierna, minando su velocidad notablemente. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo, le hacía falta mucho para conseguirlo.

Quizás Dios le había sonreído, pero aquel revólver solo tenía una bala. La sonrisa socarrona de Ace se borró al instante, y aunque intentó implorar por su vida, prometiéndola que podían escapar juntos, el hacha de Clover se introdujo en el pecho de Ace como si de barro se tratase.

"Por Light", pensó mientras recogía los brazaletes de Lotus y del propio Ace, ya muerto allí mismo.

Le dolía la pierna horrores, pero iba a salir de allí fuese como fuese. Por los dos.

[...]

Encontrar la puerta 9 le llevó más tiempo del que pensaba; se había mareado varias veces por la pérdida de sangre y estaba agotada.

Se apoyó en una pared de la sala en la que descansaba aquella siniestra tumba, y abrazándose las rodillas, rompió a llorar. Había asesinado a seis personas, su hermano estaba muerto y seguramente no fuese a salir de allí con vida. Dejando que el mundo se la cayese encima durante unos minutos más, escondió la cara entre las piernas y respiró hondo.

"Por Light", pensó mientras entraba en la última sala y oyendo como se cerraba la puerta. Aquel era el último puzzle.

Como el que tuvieron que resolver nueve años antes.


	5. Junpei

Cuando en el estudio Seven dijo que el apellido de la niña que murió era Kurashiki, algo dentro de Junpei se fragmentó. Se quedó allí parado, intentando comprender lo que acababa de decir; por más que diese vueltas a la idea, era incapaz de digerirla, como si se empeñase en anudarse en su garganta hasta ahogarlo.  
Seven no se detuvo ahí, y siguió reconociendo a los niños que estaban con él – Snake y Santa, el hermano de Akane. Junpei dedujo que él era Zero, y que todo esto lo había organizado para vengar la muerte de su hermana, acabando con la vida de los fundadores del primer Nonary.  
Diferentes sucesos ocurrieron después de que salieran de esa sala, y todos tan rápido que Junpei casi no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Akane había desaparecido, y Santa se había llevado a Ace como rehén.  
Sin embargo, comprendía perfectamente una cosa – tenía que salvar a Akane, costase lo que costase.  
El proceso de incineración comenzó, y del suelo del mismo incinerador salió una pantalla. La Akane del pasado contactó con Junpei mediante el campo morfogenético, explicándole que veía lo mismo que él, y como había sido ella la responsable de que él recordase cosas que no había visto nunca. También le explicó cómo había acabado en aquella situación.  
Fue en ese momento en el que Junpei se rompió en pedazos; el momento en el que comprendió que Zero era Akane y había preparado todo para ese momento, para que la salvase. Todos ellos tenían una cosa que les relacionaba, todo lo que había ido conociendo durante su estancia allí tenía el único fin de salvar a la Akane del pasado.  
Resolviendo el sudoku, rápidamente todos se autentificaron y salieron del incinerador casi por los pelos, para encontrar que finalmente no había ningún barco, si no que estaban en medio del desierto; no solo eso, sus brazaletes no iban a detonar ninguna bomba porque, desde el principio, no había ninguna.  
A su vez, la Akane del pasado sobrevivió y salió con el resto de niños y Seven en una lancha, de vuelta a tierra firme. Junpei había logrado salvarla.

Akane y Santa se habían marchado hace tiempo, como bien lo indicaban las marcas de neumáticos en la arena. Habían sido considerados y les habían proporcionado un todoterreno, en cuyo interior se encontraba Ace maniatado, incapaz de huir. Nadie perdió un segundo, y tan rápido como estuvieron todos dentro, Clover arrancó sin mirar atrás.  
Fue entonces cuando Junpei, exhausto, dejó que el mundo se le viniera encima, dándose cuenta de que había estado esperando nueve años a alguien que ya no existía.


	6. June

Querido Jumpy,

Me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes; si, por ejemplo, nunca me hubiese cambiado de colegio o si mi hermano y yo no hubiésemos sido seleccionados para aquel experimento de un tirano enfermo, si no hubiese tenido que organizar todo el segundo  _nonary game_  para que pudieses salvarme. Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si no nos hubiésemos conocido.

No me malinterpretes, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Después de todo, vas a ser siempre lo que más anhelo y he anhelado en esta vida, y quizás en las siguientes, si es que merezco reencarnarme.

Voy a hacer cosas malas, Junpei, horribles para algunos - pero a mis ojos, cosas necesarias. Nadie quiere salvar el mundo porque es un trabajo sucio, algo que nadie quiere desempeñar, algo que requiere dedicación y sacrificio. Significa perder. Pero alguien tiene que desempeñar tal tarea, y quizás sea mi turno de mover ficha.

Por eso me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si no nos hubiésemos conocido. ¿Habrías podido ser feliz, Junpei? Es lo que más deseo en el mundo y lo que me quita el sueño por las noches – esa sensación de haberte robado la felicidad, de haberte arrebatado una parte de ti. Lo lamento tantísimo, de verdad.

Por otra parte, como ya dije al principio de la carta, me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si no me hubiese cambiado de colegio, si no hubiese desencadenado todo esto. Qué hubiera ocurrido si nunca hubiese sido Zero. Posiblemente hubiésemos podido estar juntos, felices. En algunas otras líneas temporales veo eso, veo un futuro diferente donde yo finalmente elijo no salvar el mundo – pero eres tú quien lo hace, y bajo ningún concepto puedo permitir eso (porque, egoísta e hipócritamente, me duele que antepongas al mundo antes que a mí).

A veces tenemos que escoger la decisión correcta, aunque no sea la que queramos. Y parece que eso es lo que he tenido que hacer yo todo este tiempo.

Quizá algún día encuentre una línea temporal donde podamos ser felices juntos y donde nada de estas cosas horribles ocurran, y entonces pueda ganarme el derecho a cogerte de la mano.

Somos almas gemelas condenadas al fracaso por circunstancias que ni siquiera nos competen.

Recuerdo las palabras que le dijiste a Clover, Junpei. «No importa lo que ocurra, no puedes perder la esperanza. Tienes que recordar lo más importante, que es tener fe y amor. Si puedes recordar eso, eso te traerá suerte.» Aférrate a esas palabras, porque voy - no, porque vamos a conseguirlo.

Te quiero, Junpei. Aunque eso ya lo sabes. Ojalá sepas y puedas perdonarme algún día.

Siempre tuya,

_Kanny_

_P.D.: Eres el único pensamiento que me permitía conciliar el sueño durante estos nueve años._


	7. Seven

Ser detective sin pertenecer a una agencia era un trabajo complicado, como él sabía bien ya. Muchas veces, prefiriendo hacer lo que él creía correcto antes que lo que se le había ordenado, le acarreaba consecuencias más negativas que positivas; sin embargo, su conciencia se quedaba limpia y tranquila, sabiendo que no se había fallado a sí mismo ni a sus principios.

Tan rápido como se enteró que 18 niños habían desaparecido, supo que tenía investigarlo, costase lo que costase. Y cómo no, se metió en la boca del lobo.

Un lobo marino, en este caso. Fuentes fiables le dijeron que se llevaban a los críos a bordo de un barco, el _Gigantic_ , y que muy posiblemente los responsables de esto fuesen Cradle Pharmaceutical. Tomando nota del lugar y la hora a la que zarparía dicho barco, se presentó allí armado, con la fútil esperanza de que pudiera salvarles.

Poco sabía lo que le esperaba, y mientras una jeringuilla se clavaba en su cuello -  induciéndole al sueño, lamentó haber sido tan ingenuo e inútil para los críos.

 

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en una celda del propio barco. Investigó un poco los alrededores, intentó abrir inútilmente la puerta y se cercioró de que no hubiese nada que lo ayudase a escapar de allí. Suspiró, frustrado, y se sentó en el suelo. No tenía armas, ni móvil, ni nada que le fuese de utilidad; estaba allí atrapado hasta que decidiesen que iban a hacer con él.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su americana, sonriendo aliviado cuando rozó el papel con los dedos – al menos, no le habían quitado lo más importante para él. Sacó el papel algo arrugado y lo miró en silencio.

Era una fotografía en la que salía él mismo de joven y una niña pequeña que sonreía a la cámara como si le fuese la vida en ello. Sonrió, contagiado por la sonrisa de la chiquilla, y volvió a guardar la foto – el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su hija. Iba a salvar a esos niños fuese como fuese, para que al menos por una vez, hubiese llegado a tiempo para salvar a alguien.

No tardó mucho en oír voces infantiles, lo que le puso en alerta. Buscando la fuente de la que provenían, descubrió que detrás de la cama había un conducto de ventilación – ese era el canal por el que oía a los críos hablar. Reptando por el diminuto espacio, llegó hasta el final del mismo y origen de las voces. Allí debajo había una enorme sala con una puerta que tenía un 9 pintada, y también se encontraban parte de los críos allí. Solo había cuatro, los otros habían escapado por susodicha puerta, así que se apresuró en hacer una cuerda con sábanas y sacarlos de allí cuanto antes.

Una vez estaban los cuatro críos en el conducto de ventilación, se apresuraron por otra ruta diferente a la de su celda para escapar de allí. Cuando consiguieron salir, encontraron dos rutas – una llevaba de vuelta al incinerador, y la otra era una puerta doble. Corrieron por esta última, llevándoles a una escalera en espiral, donde la palabra libertad se podía sentir en cada uno de los escalones.

De pronto, uno de los chavales gritó que su hermana había desaparecido, así que regresaron para encontrarla. Sin embargo, Gentarou Hongou –el jefe de la farmacéutica y responsable de todo–, fue más rápido; cogiéndola bruscamente del brazo, la intentó encerrar de vuelta en el incinerador, habiendo activado el RED previamente. Seven supo que esta era su oportunidad, así que volviendo a tirar de Akane antes de que esta quedase allí atrapada, les apremió a los cuatro que corriesen de nuevo por las escaleras y que escapasen cuanto antes, que había una lancha allí esperándoles.

Hongou se enfureció, atacando a Seven. Tras un breve forcejeo por parte de ambos, fue él quien resultó ganador de la pelea, empujando a Seven dentro del incinerador. El altavoz informó del tiempo que quedaba para que el proceso de incineración comenzase. Estaba perdido, pero ya se había resignado.

Aquel desgraciado también había huido, pero tuvo una corazonada de que no lo había hecho en la misma dirección que los críos. Se aferró a la esperanza de que no estuviese equivocado.

Apenas quedaba un minuto para que comenzase el proceso, así que sacó la fotografía de su hija y sonrió, diciéndole que papá iba a reunirse pronto con ella; también la pidió perdón, y en cuanto las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, se planteó si había hecho lo correcto. Justo antes de que el fuego devorase su cuerpo, él mismo se dio la respuesta.

Sí, porque esta vez, había llegado a tiempo. Había salvado a los nueve niños.


End file.
